Celos de un estafador
by poeftme
Summary: Quiere saber qué sucede porque no entiende. No entiende cómo es que Mob, siendo como es, esté riendo como un loco (y está exagerando, solo porque está sonriendo un poco y no es por él) junto a ese rubiecito de segunda con cara linda y mal gusto.


En sus veintiocho años de vida Arataka Reigen jamás se vio como alguien que tendría celos, mucho menos de un adepto, un chico, ni se diga de uno de catorce años. Pero, ¿adivinen qué? Ahí está, hirviendo en celos, de pies a cabeza. Obviamente sabe cuán patético se ve, lo sabe, y no hacen falta las miradas de burla de Hoyuelo o de el hermano menor de Shigeo para confirmarlo. Él mismo se está riendo en su interior, aunque nadie lo note porque por fuera su rostro es de todo menos de risa.

Quiere saber qué sucede porque no entiende, no entiende cómo es que Mob, siendo como es, esté riendo como un loco (y está exagerando, sólo porque está sonriendo un poco y no es por él) junto a ese rubiecito de segunda con cara linda y mal gusto. Lo piensa un poco más y nada. No encuentra razón lógica, a menos que se esté riendo de esa extraña (y ridícula) peluca que el chico está usando. ¡Claro, eso es!

Y sonríe victorioso, a pesar de que la suma de su rostro malhumorado y una sonrisa den un aspecto tétrico a los que lo estén viendo. Está sonriendo, diciéndose que _sí, es por eso, ¿por qué otra razón, sino, Mob reiría con un chiquillo como ese?_

Pero ni Hoyuelo ni el menor de los Kageyama piensan dejar que salga de esa tan fácil, que sufra no le haría tan mal, se dicen. Una sonrisa cómplice adorna sus rostros y Reigen no sabe cómo demonios complotaron sin hablar, porque están metidos en la conversación de Shigeo y el chico de mal gusto, aun si sólo aportan con monosílabos o asentimientos, de vez en vez dicen una que otra cosa, y nada más. Eso también le molesta, Mob ni siquiera presta atención a alguien más que no sea el desagradable psíquico rubio.

-Ni siquiera tiene esa tonta peluca ahora -le dice el espíritu, como habiendo leído su mente-, ¿por qué no mejor vas admitiendo que a Mob no le importas?

-Exacto -secunda Ritsu-, mi hermano es joven, ¿cree que estaría interesado en un viejo como usted?

-¡No estoy viejo! ¡Y es mentira! O-oigan, es que no ven, d-digo es obvio que Mob me admira, soy su maestro, ¿no? -inquiere, inseguro, a pesar de que esa en realidad es una verdad.

-Lo que digas -le dice el de color verde, al fin, ya se hartó de picarlo.

El más joven de todos ya no acota nada y prefiere guardar silencio, metiéndose a la charla de nuevo, ahora que Hoyuelo dejó de molestar al estafador.

El espiritista sabe que es tonto sentir celos, en primer lugar porque Shigeo es un chico que puede hacer lo que quiera y no es nada más que su discípulo, y en segundo lugar porque no hay razón para que se sienta así, es decir a él no le van los menores.

Sacude su cabeza en pos de que sus pensamientos dejen de ser tan así, estúpidos y sin sentido. Pero no sirve, porque como el adulto que es supone que debe solucionar el problema. Igualmente, no es como que él, Arataka Reigen, vaya a solucionar sus problemas de la manera normal, no después de no admitir que siente celos porque siente algo que no debería sentir. No por las tonterías de que es un hombre sino porque la ley se encargaría de llevárselo y hasta de ponerlo en la silla.

-Mob -le llama después de terminar una llamada-, tenemos trabajo. Nos vamos.

El joven duda un momento pero asiente al final, se despide de Teruki y su hermano, diciéndole que avise que llegaría más tarde a sus padres, el otro asiente y toma camino a su casa junto con Hoyuelo que masculla quejas de que a esas alturas su hermano tendría que despedirse de él por educación y otras tonterías que él calla amenazándolo con desaparecerlo si no lo hacía.

Mientras, el rubio ve cómo su nuevo amigo emprende marcha junto a su maestro, ese que él jura es un hablador. Algo en él duele y es quizá el entender que la atención que tenía hace poco de parte de Mob no es nada a comparación de la que tenía el charlatán; después de todo, Shigeo había estado viéndolo todo ese tiempo y, por supuesto que no lo vio hablar con nadie, sin embargo le siguió, incluso si eso era dejarlo solo.

Suspiró. Ese hombre era lo más importante para Mob, y se veía que para el otro también lo era Shigeo.

-Maestro.

-¿Sí?

-No había llamada alguna, ¿verdad?

El mayor se tensa y, automáticamente empieza a sudar de manera poco normal, como siempre que se le descubría, o se le estaba por descubrir.

-No hay problema con eso, maestro -le consuela el chico-. Sólo que... como es un nuevo amigo, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él.

Reigen detiene su paso.

-Si quieres pued-.

-Pero no importa, tengo más tiempo para eso -le corta-, además, comer con el maestro es lo mejor.

La sangre del espiritista vuelve a su lugar, aunque poco después se descontrola y sube hasta sus mejillas, haciendo ver un rojo ardiente que el más joven no ve al estar más concentrado viendo unas ofertas de ramen. Su corazón late errático y sus piernas tiemblan, es tonto, se dice, verse a sí por un chico.

 _Pero es Mob, así que no importa._

-Vamos a comer ramen -alienta, había escuchado la indirecta del otro recién.

El menor asiente con ganas (todas las que puede expresar alguien como él) y, junto a su valioso maestro, emprenden camino hasta la tienda más barata de ramen.


End file.
